


One step at a time

by Psianabel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bonding Time, Encouragement, Gen, Insecurity, Post KH:MoM, melody of memory spoilers, thank you KH:MoM for making my dream come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Kairi arrived at the Land of Departure. But things aren't easy for her, as bad thoughts plague her mind. Aqua tries to offer her the encouragement she needs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	One step at a time

Kairi took a deep breath.

The past few days were nothing but easy. Packing her stuff, traveling with Donald and Goofy to different worlds to inform the others of what they have learned, and finally arriving at the Land of Departure to complete their task given by Master Yen Sid.

And … for Kairi to ask an important question. 

A request, a  _ plea _ , because right now she felt more than just lost and this was, for her, the only hope that was left. 

Aqua hesitated at first. 

The sudden news of new clues where Sora might be were exciting and brought new hope after a year of complete silence. And Kairi asking her if she could stay to train under her was an overwhelming question.

She never trained anyone seriously before, let alone no one really taught her how to do any of this. Everything after becoming a Keyblade Master fell onto her own shoulders, no one showered her how to do things right or wrong anymore. 

The realization that she was truly stepping into her own master's footsteps was hard to swallow. This was her duty now, something she said she always dreamed of. That it came so sudden now she never expected it.

But Aqua agreed to take Kairi in. 

They were going to figure it out together, she said. Everyone had to start somewhere.

And that was okay.

* * *

"Hey, Kairi."

Kairi looked up from the bench she sat on, blinking briefly as she watched Aqua coming closer. 

"Master Aqua."

Aqua smiled at the mention of her title. It was still something she had to get used to, that people called her that. 

"It's getting late. Don't you want to turn in soon?"

"Huh?" Kairi blinked again and looked around, realizing that the sun was almost done setting. "Oh. I'm sorry, time really escaped me."

"Hey, it's alright." The master shook her head and decided to take a spot beside Kairi on the bench. "I was just wondering where you went, that is all."

Kairi looked down onto her hands in her lap and let out a deep sigh. "The past days had been … rough. I just … don't know where to begin."

"There must be a lot on your mind." Aqua turned to her and watched her carefully. That Kairi was struggling with herself and her thoughts she could see in her face; her absence of mind, going hard on herself as they tried to figure out where to start with training. "Everything came so sudden and all of this is a change we have to get used to first. One step at a time, Kairi."

But Kairi only sighed again at Aqua's words, grabbing onto the hem of her skirt as her thoughts didn't keep quiet. 

All she saw were pictures of Riku leaving through the portal in the Final World, having her stay behind. His words rang in her head over and over.

_ I know. … I want to go. But I need to finish training first. _

"Hey." Aqua placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder, carefully not to make her flinch by her sudden touch. "You're  _ strong _ . … To be honest, earlier today when you showed me what you're capable of, I was more than impressed."

The words made Kairi look up again, but she still said nothing and simply looked at her master in confusion.

"And I'm not saying that only to cheer you up. I mean it." Removing her hand from Kairi's shoulder, she placed her hand over her own heart and smiled at her. "Yes, Riku might be alone out there now, but from what I'm seeing right now, I'm sure that won't be the case for long."

Slowly Aqua's words sank in. Not enough to fully silence her other thoughts, but strong enough to hold them against them.

"But, I -"

Aqua quickly waved her hands in front of her. "No master ever fell out of the sky. All you need is a bit more experience and once that is done, we can think about a potential exam for you." 

Kairi's eyes widened in disbelief, but Aqua's face told her she was telling the truth. " … So soon? You really think I can - ?"

"I told you. You're strong, Kairi." She nodded to her. "And remember, you're never alone out there. There is always someone with you, no matter what."

Kairi reached her necklace and put her hand over it, tilting her head slightly down.

That was right, her friends were always with her, and even Aqua protected her from far through her life. She just had to reach out to them, call to them if she needed their help. 

It was  _ okay  _ to do that.

She briefly closed her eyes with a small smile before she looked to Aqua, who returned the smile to her.

"... Thank you, Master Aqua."

Aqua couldn’t help but pull Kairi into a quick hug. She felt Kairi fall against her, feeling the heaviness on her shoulders slowly drop. 

Sometimes all it needed was a push into the right direction to make things better again. Of course it wouldn't solve her issue completely, but it was one step forward regardless.

"Ready to call it a day?" Aqua asked her as she pulled away again and Kairi immediately nodded to her.

"Yes."

Together they walked back to the castle, the night sky stretching out over them.

  
  
  



End file.
